Jumped
by JustGoingWithTheWind
Summary: Marcie/Lorne. The two are on a date when they get jumped by three vampires and a son of Lamia.


**A-N- Another Marcie and Lorne fic. I love writing them.**

**Pairings- Marcie/Lorne (OC/OC)**

Marcie Webber and Lorne Benson were on a date. They had just finished watching a movie, and were now walking in the direction of their houses.

"The guy behind us," Lorne whispered in his girlfriend's hair as they walked. He felt her tense slightly, one arm around her.

"What?" Her whisper was barely audible, even with his heightened senses. He knew what she meant.

"Not sure," he replied. "Inhuman though. At least not completely."

Her hand went to the pocket of her jacket, to her weapon. It appeared to be a regular, everyday set of keys. Althea. That was the name. It meant Healer, a suitable name for a weapon for the daughter of Apollo, God of Sunlight and Medicine. The weapon had been passed down among the daughters of Apollo for years. Each girl who acquired it passed it onto the girl she thought deserved it. Althea was able to turn into a bow, and quiver full of arrows.

Marcie nodded. Brushing her hair out of her face, she turned her head to look at the man behind them, on the otherwise deserted street. He was dressed in mostly black, and trying to stick to the shadows.

Marcie had to admit, he made her feel a little uneasy. She and Lorne continued down the street, she had on hand clenching Althea, and he had one arm around her, the other in his jean pocket, where he had a stake, and a small crucifix.

Marcie sucked in a deep breath as she began to hear his footsteps on the pavement. He was close, and catching up. Marcie knew she had to keep at a steady pace. If she hurried, he'd catch up. She knew that. She also knew she needed to act confident, but not too much.

"Can we just get out of here?" Marcie whispered to Lorne.

"It's alright, we'll be fine."

Marcie wanted to look behind her again, but didn't. "Come on," Lorne said, pulling her into a side alley. He pulled her against him, and was silent.

"Why are we hiding?" she whispered.

"Shh," Lorne murmured in her ear.

Now Marcie was even more scared. If Lorne was hiding, he knew that this person had to be strong. Lorne wasn't the type to hide.

The man passed their alley, and both of them let out a breath they hadn't known they'd been holding. Until the person appeared again at the end of the alley, and began walking toward them, sword in hand. Lorne pulled her closer, and she pulled the keys out of her pocket.

"Demigods," the man said. "One of you is a werewolf."

"How do you know that?" Lorne asked.

"I know many things."

Marcie gripped Lorne's hand. She took a deep breath, and then asked, "What are you?"

The man gave a wicked grin. "I am a son of Lamia."

Marcie looked up at Lorne, slightly confused. "Vampire," Lorne said.

The man's frightening grin widened. "You could say that."

"She devoured her children."

"Only the children of Zeus. She was forced by Hera."

Marcie turned her keys into a bow, and quiver. She pulled an arrow out, and loaded it in the bow. She aimed it at his heart.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a voice said from behind them. Lorne looked over his shoulder, to see three vamp'd out faces.

He pulled Marcie against his chest. Two against four. They had 1/4 chance of winning. Mathematically that is.

"I'll take Lamia dude, you try to get anyone else," he whispered very quietly in her ear. Marcie nodded, and turned around, pulling out of his arms. She aimed the arrow at one of the vampire's heart. Then she let the arrow go, just as Lorne left her side. She grinned, but it disappeared as she heard a grunt of pain._ Lorne_, she thought, turning around. She sighed in relief when she realized it wasn't him. But that had costed her her weapon. A vampire had used her distraction to his benefit, and had wrenched the bow from her hand.

She made a small "Oh" noise, and pulled an arrow out. She'd fight with just that if she had to. The two vampires advanced on her. She swallowed, and adjusted her stance. One of the vampires reached her, and lunged, pulling out a pocket knife, and flicking it open. Marcie tried to get out of the way, but the vampire managed to tackle her to the ground, in the process, the knife entered her stomach, and her head hitting the ground. "Ow," she murmured. Her grip on the arrow loosened, and she let go for a moment. The vampire pulled the knife out, and then stabbed her again. He bent his head down and bit her neck, as Marcie started screaming.

Lorne plunged his stake into the Lamia's heart, as the other vampire attacked his back. Lorne threw him off, and turned around, stake and cross in hand. He managed to stab the vampire in the neck, and then saw his girlfriend. Lorne ran at the vampire, pushing him off Marcie, and then he dusted him. He hurried over to Marcie, and lifted her in his arms.

"Marcie? Are you okay? Marc?" he asked, worriedly. "Marcie, answer me!"

She opened her eyes. "Lorne..." she murmured. Her hands went to her stomach, where she was bleeding. "It hurts."

"Shh, I know," he shifted her in his arms, causing to in take a breath, to pull his jacket off, he pressed it into her stomach, to put pressure on the bleeding.

"My bow and quiver," she said. He nodded, bending down to pick it up. He pressed the small button on it, to turn it back into the keys, and put them in his pocket.

He carried her out of the alley, and ran as fast as he could, keeping an eye on her, trying to keep her awake.

***LINE***

Lorne burst into the emergency room at the hospital. He hurried over to the first nurse he saw. "Help... She was stabbed! I don't know what to do... She the one good with stuff like that... Please help her!" He was panicking, and he knew that.

The nurse listened to him, and nodded. He answered her questions, followed her instructions, and placed Marcie on a bed in the hall. "Now, I need you to go back into the emergency room, and fill out some paper work."

He nodded, and did what she said. He asked for the paper work. But while filling it out a lot of questions stumped him. Personal Health Number? He didn't even know his own!

He got up and stumbled to the pay phones. He fished in his pockter for a quarter. He called Marcie's home phone. On the third ring, Ms. Webber, Marcie's mom, and the highschool Drama teacher, answered. "Hello?"

"Ms. Webber! It's Lorne! Marcie and I... We were out... Then we got attacked... We're at the hospital. She got hurt..."

"I'll be right there." It was amazing how she could be calm at a time like this.

Lorne hung up the phone, and using his last quarter called his house. One of his stepsisters, Hallie, who was thirteen and really annoying, answered. "Who is it?"

"Hallie... It's me... I'm at the hospital. Can you get Dad, or Alicia to come?" Alicia was his stepmother.

"Why are you at the hospital?"

"It's Marcie- We were out, and we got attacked, you know all the gangs, and she got hurt."

"Why do they have to go then if it's just Marcie?"

"Because! Hallie, please. Please, please, please. Tell them!"

"I can't," she said carelessly. "They're not home. It's just me, Leah, Harriet, and Brianna." Leah and Harriet were Lorne's stepsisters, aged nine and seven. Brianna was his half-sister- Alicia and his father's daughter- and was a year old.

"Where are they?"

"I don't know," Hallie replied.

Lorne sighed. "Tell 'em I'm at the hospital." He hung up. Lorne walked over to where he had been sitting. He continued to fill out the forms.

_Name- __Marcie Lorraine Webber._

_Date of Birth- __7/3/1981 (M/D/Y)_

_Previous Health Issues- __Juvenile Diabetes_

_Address- __1847 Hallowbury Lane, Sunnydale, California_

_Have you been in a hospital in the past three days?- __No_

_Have you been admitted over night to a hospital in the past thirty days? -__No_

_Parent/ Guardian (if underage)- __Josephine Webber_

_How did the incident happen?- __We were jumped by gang members. She was stabbed._

Those were the few he could answer. It made him fell... Worthless. Almost anyone could answer those questions about her. And one of them was pretty much false. But what would he say? That they were attacked by a group of vampires?

"Lorne!" a voice called, breaking him from his thoughts. It was Marcie's mom.

"Ms. Webber," he said as Josephine reached him.

"Where is she? What happened?"

"A nurse took her. We were jumped- by things that go bump in the night. She was stabbed. And bitten."

"She's alright though, right?"

"I hope so," Lorne said. "Uh, Ms. Webber, I filled out as much as I could. But I couldn't figure out the rest." He handed her over the papers.

She nodded, and set to work on finishing it. When she finished, she stood up and gave it to a nurse.

The two waited in silence.

"Anyone here for Marcie Webber?" a doctor called out.

Lorne and Josephine stood up. They walked over to the doctor. "Are you two for Marcie?"

They nodded. "Is she okay?" Josephine asked.

He nodded. "I'm guessing you're her mother. And you must be the young man who brought her in."

They both nodded again.

"Well, Marcie's fine. We had to give her blood, she lost a fair bit." Lorne nodded, looking down at his blood stained clothing.

"So she'll be alright? And we can see her?" Lorne asked.

"Yes. Follow me." The doctor led them down a hall, and into a double hospital room.

Marcie was lying down on the bed near the window, by the looks of it, sleeping. Josephine sat down on the edge of the bed next to her daughter, and Lorne stood on the other side, and held her hand, brushing her dark blonde hair off her face.

"Marcie, I'm so sorry. I should have paid more attention to what was happening," Lorne murmured.

"Let me sleep," Marcie mumbled, slapping at his arm, half asleep.

Josephine grinned. "Marcie, dear, Mummy's here."

"I said._ Let. Me. Sleep_."

"Oh, Marc, I'm sorry!" Josephine exclaimed.

Marcie rolled over, to turn her back to her mother, and drew in a sharp breath. "Ow."

Lorne bent down to her height. "You okay?"

She nodded. "Fine. Have you called Buffy to tell her 'bout the vamps yet?"

Lorne shook his head. "It slipped my mind."

Marcie nodded again. "I'm glad you're okay."

"_Me_? I only got a few bruises! You got _stabbed_! Marc, stabbed!" Lorne exclaimed.

"But I'll be fine. Totally fine. Maybe a few scars. That's it. The knife missed all internal organs."

Lorne nodded. "I was just so... Scared. Very scared. I love you. I really don't know what I'd do if anything really bad happened to you."

Marcie smiled. "I love you too."

Josephine smiled at the two. She trusted Lorne. She knew him fairly well. She remembered when Marcie was eleven, and she came home from camp, speaking about a boy she met at camp. Then when she was twelve, she was so happy for him because his mother had claimed him. Hecate, Goddess of Magic. When she was thirteen, and her best friend, a son of Aphrodite, was killed by a group of Cyclops, Lorne had helped her get through it. When they were fourteen, their romantic relationship started. It had been two years since then. And they were still having a great relationship.

In three days, Marcie was discharged, and she was back completely to normal in two weeks.


End file.
